


Nothing Is Vwrong Vwith Us

by nocturnalRavenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Kankri, Chubby Kankri, Fluffy, Football Player Cronus, Humanstuck, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalRavenger/pseuds/nocturnalRavenger
Summary: Kankri sometimes doubts that he's good enough for Cronus or that he's doing his part in their relationship, but Cronus always finds ways to change his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Alex, asked me to write him a Cronkri fic for him in the middle of summer (Two or so months ago) and I'm finally getting to it.

Everyone was skeptical whenever Cronus and I had started dating, telling me that he was only a player and would cheat or break my heart. Most of the people who told me this were his exes, though Cronus would always assure me that they were only jealous. That, for whatever reason, always made me feel a little better, and when I'd doubt it, he'd swear that he'd prove it to me.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon after school had gotten out, finishing up my last session of tutoring - I being the tutor, of course - in time to meet Cronus after his football practice. The school's football field was within walking distance of my house, so I walked, taking my sweet time as I took a few shortcuts to the field. Once I had reached the field however, the normal-ness of my Tuesday evening had ended and turned around. 

"Yo Vantas!" A female's voice called out, one that can only be recognized as Meenah Peixes.  
"Oh.. Hello Meenah." I say, turning to look at her, expression blank and solemn.  
"Water you up to?" She asked as she neared me, malicious grin on her face.   
"Oh, I'm just going to meet up with Cronus." I tell her truthfully, suspicious of her intentions for talking to me.

Meenah Peixes was Cronus' ex-girlfriend, the person he dated before me. She was the complete opposite of me, which made me sort of self conscious because most of his exes looked like her. She was tall and skinny, skin tanned and beautiful that went with her dark brown eyes, highlighted with pink mascara and eyeliner. Her hair hung behind her back in two long, dark brown braids, though it had always been worn in that fashion since freshman year. Then, there was me, short with some chub on my body, skin pale for it's naturally tanned pigment and red eyes that stuck out like a sore thumb. My hair was a short, hazel mess on the top of my head, though I tried to keep it as tamed as possible.

She seemed to think for several seconds before her grin grew a little more before she spoke up again. 

"Really?" She hummed a little.  
"Yes, really.. May I inquire as to why you're talking to me?" I asked, "I don't mean to be rude or offend you in any way, I jus--"  
"Oy, shut yer trap, Vantas." She groaned, sighing before continuing. "Can't I just talk t' ya without reason?"  
"I.. Don't see the harm." I say, sighing a little.  
"'Cause there is none!" She grinned. "So... How far have you and Ampora gotten yet?" She asked with a small hum, raising a thin brow in question.  
"Wh- What do you mean by that?" I question, wanting to hide in my over-sized, red sweater as I stuttered uncharacteristically.  
"You know, he's a great lay." Meenah informed me, disregarding my question entirely.

I felt my whole face flush a deep red, tugging at the sleeves of my sweater before I looked away from her. I, Kankri Vantas, was asexual, meaning I don't have any sexual attraction to people. With that and the fact that I had taken an oath of celibacy, I had doubts about entering a relationship with Cronus, fearing that he'd be deterred by this, but as it turned out, he had said he understood and was willing to make this work in any way he could. Of course, things got difficult because of it and there would be some fights, but for the past six months we've been together, we made it work. "I'll have you know, Ms. Peixes, what Cronus and I do is none of your business whatsoever. Furthermore, I --"

"Yeah, yeah, now go an' lecture me, ya hear? I don't have time for that." She rolled her eyes. I didn't respond, huffing a little. "I'm just saying, you don't know what you're missin'." She winked at me before patting my shoulder. "I gotta go, guppy, catch you on the flip side, a'ight?" She said, not letting me answer before she walked away to no doubt meet up with her current girlfriend, Aranea. 

Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes before I turned on my heel and walked to the spot I usually met Cronus at. ' _She was only trying to get under your skin.._ ' I tell myself, as I tugged at my sleeves a little. I bit the inside of my cheek as I mulled over Meenah's words then about how Cronus must feel about the situation we were in regarding our relationship.

It wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder, pulling from my thoughts as I turned to look at the person who had tapped me, a small smile gracing my featured as I saw Cronus standing there.

"Hey there, chief." He said, grinning back at me, his football duffel bag hanging off of his shoulder.  
"Hello Cronus." I say with a small nod of acknowledgement.  
"You okay? Kinda looked like somethin' vwas botherin' you." He pointed out, tilting his head to the side a little.  
"Yes, I am fine." 

Smiling at me still, he nodded a little before he held a hand out for me to take. Laying my hand in his larger one, he soon curled his fingers around my hand and my fingers curled around his hand in return. "Will we be going to your house or mine today?" I asked as he started to walk me away from the field.

"Yours?" He suggested with a shrug.  
"Alright." I nod once again before falling silent.

I was still thinking about the same things I was before, keeping my eyes in front of me, my hand loosely holding on to Cronus'. Time passed by quickly before we were back at my house, walking in, silence still sitting between us. He let go of my hand before setting his bag my the door. Cronus was beautiful - Handsome, I mean, knowing how he didn't particularly enjoy being called beautiful. He was taller than me, he being 6'0" and I a mere 5'"4. With light, tanned skin and black hair, his bright blue eyes stuck out. He had a lean yet muscular build that he had no problem flaunting when he could. I really had no idea why he would choose me out if everyone who'd throw themselves at him, and there were quite a few that would do so. He always had a carton of cigarettes in his jacket, though he doesn't smoke, claiming it was only to make him look cool. 

I looked around a little, though I had memorized where everything's exact place was ages ago. My brother, Karkat, was at the Captor household, being quite close friends of the youngest Captor in the household, Sollux.

"You sure you're okay?" Cronus asked, voice soft as I looked back at him.  
"I-... No." I sigh, looking away again.

I tugged at my sleeves before he placed his hands on my upper arms, rubbing lines back and forth with his thumbs as he sighed.

"Vwhat's bothering you?" He asked, voice still soft as he spoke.  
"I don't- I just--" I felt tears prick my eyes as I stared at my feet, frowning. "Are you sure you want to be with me, Cronus? I need an honest answer." I say, voice cracking as I spoke, trying not to cry as I looked up at him.  
"Kanny.." He mumbled, before he pulled me into a hug. Usually this would make me warn him about asking before touching me in any extreme way. "Of course I still vwanna be vwith you." He sighed, chin on my head.

I push my face into his chest before my arms wrapped around him, failing to keep the burning tears from spilling from my eyes, soaking into Cronus' shirt. I could care less if he smelled strongly of sweat, just him holding me in his arms was enough to provide some comfort. "I'm sorry." I apologized in a mumble, feeling his arms wrap tighter around my body. 

"Don't be sorry, chief." He mumbled back.

Cronus held me for a moment before I puled away, his hold on me letting up as I started to push away. I wiped my eyes, but still looked away from him, not wanting him to see me crying. I never wanted anyone to see me cry.

"Did someone say something?" Cronus asked.  
"It- It was nothing, Cronus..." I tell him, "I'm probably just over thinking things, I apol--"  
"Kanny, if someone said something to hurt your feelin's or vwhatevwer, I want to know so I can beat them to a pulp."  
"Violence won't do anything, you know that." I remind him quietly.  
"Why no-- Babe, I know that. I just--"  
"I was just speaking to Meenah before I met with you, that's all." I interrupt him. "I apologize for interrupting, I know what you were trying to say."  
"..." He was silent for a moment. "What did she stay?"  
"She merely reminded me that you used to be with her and did.. Things that you'd probably never be able to do with me." 

Silence hit us again like a brick wall, my chest swelling with anxiety as I waited for either of us to break the silence. I looked down at my feet a moment longer before I dared to look back at Cronus, finding the athletic male on his phone, concentrated on the screen. I looked away then before I felt a hand on my shoulder, closing my eyes again.

"Kankri Vantas." Cronus said, pausing for several seconds.  
"Yes..?"  
"I need you to understand that no matter vwhat these people may say, I vwill still lowve you the same." The taller male said, voice sincere as he spoke.  
"I understand."   
"Do you?"  
"Yes, Cronus, I do." I huff, crossing my arms.  
"Good." He chuckled before adding, "Just.. Ignore them."   
"That's easier said than done." I mumble.

Cronus hummed a little before he nodded, hand slipping off my shoulder before he looked around a little. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I suggest, gesturing to the living room. 

"Sure vwhy not?" He said with a small smile.  
"Do you want to pick a film?" I asked as I started to move towards the living room.  
"Vwhy don't you pick it this time?"  
"Oh, alright." 

I walked to the movie case while he took a seat on the couch, running the list of triggers we both had in hopes of picking a movie that wouldn't offend either of us. After a moment or so of looking, I eventually settled on one of Karkat's romcoms, popping the disk into the DVD player before setting the television up. As soon as the previews started, I grabbed the remote to the DVD player before moving to take a seat next to Cronus. His arm soon wrapped around my shoulders, relaxed. 

"Is this alright, chief?"   
"Yes, this is perfectly fine." I say, leaning against him a little to prove my point.  
"Svweet." He said with a content sigh.

I laughed a little, shaking my head before I focused on the movie, playing it when the main menu came up. It was nice to be able to relax with Cronus like this, smiling to myself as I sighed softly. "Hey Cronus?" I asked after a few moments, looking up at the male, meeting his icy blue eyes with my red ones. "Thank you." I tell him before leaning against his chest again.

"For vwhat?"  
"For being here, dealing with me though I know I can be annoying at times."  
"Annoying? Nah. Vwordy, yeah. Definitely."

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, shaking my head, mumbling "I love you.." under my breath.

"Vwhat was that?"  
"Nothing." I felt my face flush a deep red.  
"Mhm," He hummed, "Vwhatevwer you say."

I fall silent as I curled up next  to Cronus, head on his chest with his arm around me, content with just watching the movie. 

  
Somewhere towards the middle of the movie, Cronus had fallen asleep, snoring loudly. To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised, seeing as he had just had football practice a couple hours ago and might be worn out, including the fact that these types of movies put him to sleep rather easily - Though, I had forgotten that detail when choosing a film - I just  _couldn't_ be surprised when I looked up at his sleeping form. It was late, about nine'o'clock in the evening. I debated on waking Cronus up to see when he had to be home, if he was going home tonight. Biting my lip, I made up my mind and shifted to sit up before reaching out to shake his shoulder. "Cronus.." I said softly, though loud enough for him to hear if he started to regain consciousness. The taller male stirred, mumbling gibberish under his breath as he turned his face away form me.

"Fi' m' min's.." He mumbled, words slurred and thick with sleep.  
"Cronus, I need you to wake up for only a moment." I tell him.   
"Vwhy?" He asked, sighing as he cracked an eye open to look at me.  
"Are you goin--"  
"Stayin'." He stated defiantly before closing his eyes, reaching out to pull me down so I laid in front of him, chest to chest with his body.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close so that I wouldn't fall off the couch. "Cronus, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't for--"

"Kanny.." He mumbled.  
"... Yes?"  
"Lecture me about it later." He said and sighed.

I huffed before relaxing, curling up against him. Silence fell upon us, well, except for the noise coming from the television's speakers. He was warm and I didn't mind laying here with him like this, albeit he smelled like sweat. 

"Kanny?" He asked after a moment.  
"Yes, Cronus?" I asked, peeking up at the male.  
"Can I have a kiss?" He asked with a small smile as he looked down at me.  
"I don't see why not.." I say, pausing a few seconds before pulling his head down to place a peck on his cheek, though he only frowned.  
"No, babe.. A real kiss." He said, rolling his eyes.

I blushed faintly, though brushed it off as nothing, we would always exchange kisses every now and then, so it wasn't like it was a big deal. I hummed a little, making him wait half a moment longer before I pulled his head down again and pressed my lips against his, quick and chaste. "There." I say softly as I pulled back, watching as his smiled slowly spread to a grin before I was tucked under his chin. Sighing softly, I close my eyes and just relaxed there in my boyfriend's arms.

"Kanny, can you promise me something?"  
"That depends - What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"Promise me that you'll nevwer let them get to you vwith their vwords and that you'll never doubt our relationship."   
"That's two things, though I can't say that I'll never let them get to me or that I won't have doubts." I tell him.  
"Okay, okay.. Howv bout you promise me that you knowv nothin' is vwrong vwith us?" Cronus mumbled.  
"Okay." I say with a small chuckle, shaking my head at his tired mumbling. "As people, there is nothing wrong with us." I tell him.  
"Geez, I lowve you chief."

Cronus chuckled, chest bouncing a little before he settled. "I know, Cronus.. I love you too." With that, we both fell silent, the taller male soon fast asleep yet again. Eventually, I, too, had relaxed enough to where I was dozing in and out of consciousness, listening to the sound of Cronus' breathing, his heartbeat, his snoring.. It all was almost like a lullaby as it lulled me to sleep, content with how things were. 

I was with my boyfriend who could seem to calm my every nerve with simple words, make time stop with a mere grin, and lift my spirits with a little word with great meaning : " _Love_ ". Okay, maybe Karkat's romcoms were rubbing off on me -- Who am I kidding, they definitely are. All I can think of before I fell asleep was that there really was nothing wrong with us.

We are only two fools in love and that's all there is to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, sorry if this sucked..
> 
> ~K


End file.
